Disk drive flexures are generally known and commercially available. Typical flexures transmit signals along disk drive suspensions. Flexures typically comprise a stainless steel base layer extending along part of all of the flexure, the stainless steel layer mounted to the suspension. Flexures typically further include a dielectric material layer extending over at least part of the stainless steel base layer. Flexures typically further include a trace array extending along the dielectric material layer opposite the stainless steel base layer. The trace array electrically connects proximal disk drive control circuitry with electrical elements such as read/write transducers mounted on the distal end of the suspensions. The traces preferably minimize signal distortion in order to minimize data loss, increase data transmission speed, and function in a predictable manner. A flexure should be designed for efficient manufacturing with high yield.
Examples of disk drive components, including flexures, are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/146,760 to Roen, filed Jan. 3, 2014, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/026,427 to Miller, filed Sep. 13, 2013, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely for all purposes.